


Sharing is Caring

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, Poly Relationship, Smut, Threesome, attack on titan - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Annie and Mikasa find out they are dating the same boy. They decide to show him that they are more than willing to share. A poly relationship between Annie, Mikasa and Eren. Let me know what yall think!





	Sharing is Caring

The school year was just about over. Mikasa Ackerman walked out of her last final with the other students and sighed. She wasn’t worried about her grades, she knew she did pretty well, it was her boyfriend Eren’s grades she was more worried about.

She looked down at her phone to text him when someone accidently bumped into her, causing her phone to fall from her hands and land right on the concrete.

“Oh shit!” The other girl cried out. “I am so sorry! Let me get that for you,” The other girl, who Mikasa recognized as Annie Leonhart, reached down to pick her phone up off the floor.

“It’s no big deal. It has a pretty good case on it so I’m sure there’s no harm done.” Mikasa reached her hand out to take her phone back but it was tight in Annie’s grip. She was staring at her wallpaper.

“This is a cute picture.” Annie said in an even tone. “Who’s that you’re with?” Mikasa began to get an uneasy feeling as she took her phone from Annie.

“That’s my boyfriend, Eren.” Mikasa returned her phone to her bag. “Well, I’ll see you around.” Mikasa turned to leave and was down the school steps when Annie called out to her.

“Your boyfriend,” Mikasa stopped in her tracks and turned. “I’m guessing he doesn’t have a twin, right?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Leonhart?”

Annie walked slowly to where Mikasa was and pulled her phone out of her bag and showed Mikasa her wallpaper.

“I’m talking about the fact that it just so happens that my boyfriend’s name is Eren too and he looks a hell of a lot like yours.” Mikasa couldn’t believe her eyes. Sure enough, the boy that Annie was hugging in the picture was her own boyfriend of almost a year, those green eyes unmistakable.

Annie took her phone back and looked at Mikasa, who was obviously struggling with this very upsetting realization. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you that way, I was just surprised when I saw that picture.” When Mikasa didn’t reply, Annie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Hey, how about we go somewhere to talk? I’ll buy you a cup of coffee?” Mikasa looked up at Annie, her intense eyes cool and caring and Mikasa couldn’t help but accept.

“So, I take it that your the Mikasa Eren’s always talking about.” Annie said before she took a sip of her still warm coffee.

“Eren would talk about me while you two were together?” Mikasa asked, her hands still wrapped around her full cup.

“He would mention you quite a bit, said you were a long time friend. I used to get jealous when he would bring you up but I kind of started to like you, despite not having ever met you.” Mikasa looked up at Annie, the blush obviously cute on her pale cheeks. As much as Mikasa wanted to be mad at this cute girl for going after her man, she just couldn’t. During the whole semester that she had known Annie, she had hoped that one day they could’ve been more than just classmates.

“Annie, I really like Eren, I’ve known him almost my whole life.” She looked up into Annie’s bright blue eyes. “And I can tell you really like him too.”

“I do.” Mikasa reached a hand out to Annie and Annie took it.

“I’m willing to share, if you are.” Annie’s bright eyes seemed to shine even brighter as she smiled and nodded her head. Mikasa smiled back and dug her phone out of her bag to text Eren. He had already texted her before Annie brought her to the coffee shop, that he wanted her to meet him at his place. She quickly texted him that there was going to be a change of plans. “I have an idea, if your willing? A way to show Eren how we can all be together.”

“I’m down for anything.” Annie brought Mikasa’s hand to her lips and kissed it, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks.

“I’m going to get Eren out of his place, so that way we can go in and set up a big surprise for him.” Annie felt herself get turned on already and she stared at Mikasa as she typed away on her phone.

“Sounds great to me,” Annie replied taking another sip of her coffee.

Eren was really close to just texting Annie to hang out. Mikasa had left him waiting at that park for almost an hour before texting him that she had decided to just head up to his place. He walked into his apartment and his roommate Jean was sitting with his boyfriend Marco on the sofa.

“Hey Jean, is Mikasa in my room?” He asked as he threw his backpack down on the floor.

“Yea, about that.” Jean and Marco stood and headed toward the door. “They’re both in there.” Eren felt his stomach drop.

“B-both? What do you mean?”

“I mean Mikasa and Annie are both in your room and they gave me this crisp $50 bill to leave for the night, no questions asked. Sorry dude, I’d love to help you out but I told you this wouldn’t last.” He draped his arm around Marco’s shoulder. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to take this adorable little bottom out on a real date.” Jean smirked as Marco turned tomato red.

“Jean! I’ve asked you not to call me that around other people!” Jean’s laughter carried on as they walked out the door and left Eren all alone with his two girlfriends.

He slowly walked to his room, terrified of what he would find on the other side of his door.

When he opened it he saw Annie and Mikasa, two of the toughest bitches he had ever known, dressed in absolutely nothing but slutty maid outfits.

“Oh, look Annie. Master has arrived home.”

“Hello Master. How was your day?” He watched as Annie and Mikasa embraced each other, lips almost touching, hands roaming to certain areas. It was enough for Eren to develop a huge boner.

“Uh, what’s going on here?” Eren asked as the girls turned all of their attention to him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Annie asked as she kissed Eren.

“The two of us are willing to share you, so we’re here to show you that you don’t have to keep secrets from us anymore.” Mikasa said as she kissed Eren as well.

Eren had never been so turned on in his life. He was being kissed at the same time by two hot ass girls and it got even better when their hands started roaming. He couldn’t tell who’s hand had started to undo his pants and whos had slipped his erect dick out his boxers but it was such an intense sensation that he didn’t really care.

“Tell us, Eren, isn’t it better to have us all together like this?” Annie asked as she and Mikasa made their way down his body.

“Uh, I uh,” Eren could barely get a complete sentence out. It got even worse when he felt Annie’s mouth around his cock. “Oh, God.” The sensation of Annie and Mikasa both running their soft tongues up and down his cock was just enough to push him over the edge and he blew his hot seed all over his girlfriend’s faces.

“Annie, it appears our plan backfired.” Mikasa said as she stood up.

“Hmm, you’re right.” Annie stood next to Mikasa and looked down at Eren’s now flaccid dick. “Eren, why don’t you move over onto the bed to get more comfortable.”

“More comfortable?” Eren looked over to Annie and Mikasa and felt himself instantly get hard again. They were completely naked, their maids outfits thrown to the floor and they were wrapped in a twisted embrace. Annie had her hair down and Mikasa’s fingers were running through the blonde’s locks, their tongues fighting for dominance. Without disturbing them, Eren went a head and moved to the bed.

Mikasa started running her hands all over Annie’s body, causing Annie to moan into Mikasa’s mouth. Mikasa saw Eren on the bed and went to nurse his throbbing cock with her mouth while Annie knelt behind Mikasa and began to slowly run her tounge up and down her dripping slit. Mikasa moaned with her mouth full of Eren which caused Eren to give a moan of his own. Annie continued to tease Mikasa with her tongue never giving her more than just a little tease. This caused Mikasa’s legs to shudder and Annie finally slipped her fingers into Mikasa’s warm pussy, and started finger fucking Mikasa hard. Mikasa began bucking onto Annie’s fingers as her head bobbed harder and harder on Eren’s dick.

“Oh, fuck Mikasa!” Eren moaned. That started to get Annie nice and wet and she began to roughly rub herself to the sounds of Eren’s moans. Out of nowhere, Mikasa stopped and looked down at Annie, giving her a warm smile. She took her hand and brought her up to Eren’s dick.

“Here Annie,” Mikasa said softly. “Your turn.” Annie smiled and then took Eren into her mouth. Mikasa started working on Annie, being a little more gentle than Annie had been. Annie felt like nothing in the world could be better than this.

That was until Eren grabbed Annie’s hair roughly and began pushing her head hard onto his cock. She gagged but she let him keep going. She would be happy to pleasure Eren however he wanted. Mikasa started going harder, using her tongue as much as her fingers on Annie, enjoying the feeling of her shudders.

“Annie,” Mikasa moaned, her fingers working to pleasure herself and the golden goddess above her.

“Oh, Annie,” Eren moaned, keeping his fingers tangled in her golden hair. Annie was at her peak, Mikasa started flicking her spot just right and she felt her body convulse as all three of them climaxed together. Annie gagged a little as Eren’s cum shot into the back of her throat but she quickly recovered.

As did Eren. He pulled Annie up and positioned themselves so that Annie was sitting on his chest. He took Mikasa’s hand and pulled her up.

“Come on, Mikasa.” He moaned. “Ride me.” She happily obliged as she slid his cock into her. Eren then pulled Annie to him and began lapping her up. Annie cried out and Mikasa started grinding into Eren, making sure that his entire length filled her up. Annie’s and Mikasa’s moans soon filled the room, echoing off of Eren’s walls. Annie reached for Mikasa’s hand and Mikasa took it, using her other hand to grab Annie’s face so she could kiss her. While Mikasa rode Eren’s cock and as Annie was devoured by Eren, they shared a heated kiss, their tongues once again fighting for dominance.

Once again, Mikasa stopped so they could switch places. Annie was now able to show Eren what she was made of. She rode him hard and fast, causing him to moan into Mikasa’s soft pussy.

“Oh, Eren,” both of the girls moaned out, each of them close to their climax. Annie began to ride harder and Mikasa used her fingers along with Eren’s tongue. After a few minutes, they all came together again their cries ringing in each others ears. Annie and Mikasa fell onto Eren and he gripped them both tight in his arms.

“I’m sorry that I lied to you two.” He sighed, trying to catch his breath. Annie and Mikasa looked at each other and smiled.

“We forgive you,” Annie said.

“Just don’t do it again.” Mikasa added.

“I won’t.” Eren smiled as he kissed both of them. “I promise.”

“So,” Annie said as she looked Eren in the eyes. “You’re okay with dating both of us, right?”

“Of course. Although, I don’t think we should make this public just yet. I’m not sure how my parents will react to me dating two girls.” Annie and Mikasa laughed nervously in agreement and the three of them laid in each other’s arms, resting up for the next round.


End file.
